Love Bond 2
by iisandyii
Summary: Set 18 years after their twin was born, Harry and Hermione deal with their kids growing up, their personal life, their social life and most of all their love. Will love once again fall off track, and will it return to course or take a different direction?
1. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything but the plot and new characters! **

**Author's Note:** HELLO! OMG, its been so long after the other story and I'm very sorry! However, it is finally here and I really hope you will like it. I'll try to make it best I can. Thanks everyone who read Love Bond and continue to read Love Bond 2. You are very much loved! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1- Remembrance **

"_Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled._

"_What's up with her?" Neville asked._

"_I don't know she's moody lately." Harry answered_

"_If I didn't know better, I would say she's pregnant" Neville said jokingly._

"_Maybe she is…" Luna uttered suddenly._

**(Hermione POV)**

Luna was right back then. I was pregnant and to twins. I was terrified of having children although I'm a doctor but believe me when I say it was the most worthy thing a women can do in her life and I was glad my husband was there to experience the birth of our daughter Riley Joan Potter and our son Benjamin Trey Potter.

(_Flashback)_

_March 24 was the day Hermione was rushed to the hospital due to some painful contractions. It was about 7 in the evening and Hermione has gone into labor. Harry was besids her becoming more worried and scared then she was._

"_Oh my god, we are going to have a child!" Harry said excitedly _

"_Two" Hermione said between breaths_

"_What!" Harry answered unexpectedly. Hermione didn't tell him she was having twins because she wanted it to be a surprise and oh what a surprise it was for him. "you mean...we have twins?" He asked and she simply nodded. The next thing you know Harry is jumping off his rockers telling everyone he has twins. Hermione was very happy to know how happy he is to be a father but at the moment she wanted them out!_

"_Ok Hermione, I want you to slowly inhale and then push for me okay?" The doctor told her as he got ready. Harry stood right beside and didn't like the fact that another man was looking at his wife's…but before he could finish that thought a sharp pain shot right up his arm. Hermione was using his arm as a squeezer, oh boy it hurts. He felt as if the bones in his hand and arm were slowly cracking away._

"_1, 2, 3 push! 1, 2, 3 push! Mr. Potter, you might want to encourage your wife!" The doctor suggested._

"_Oh, yeah, right!" Harry responded, looking down to Hermione who was shooting death glares at him. "Sorry, honey!" he said, "Now push! In hale…push!" Harry kept repeating_

"_I see the head…keep pushing!" The doctor went on and Hermione went all out so then the doctor was able to pull the first born out. "It's a girl! Sir, you can cut the umbilical cord." The doctor said as he hand Harry the scissors. Harry looks nervous but did it nonetheless. "Ok, we'll get her clean up but we are not done yet! One more Hermione, work with me!" He finished as he sat back down and encourage her to push hard, and because there where some difficulty with Benjamin, he was born five minutes after Riley, 12:05 the next day. _

"_I love you, Hermione and I love our children" Harry told her before leaving to tell the family._

_(End Flashback)_

Now 18 years later, they grew up to be wonderful magical adults. We told them about Harry's abilities after Benjamin ran home from school one day saying that he made things disappear. The whole situation was weird to them but at the same time in awe with. After that day Harry gave them a choice of going to school at a regular muggle school or attending Hogwarts and surprisingly the two chose different things. Riley wanted to stay where she was and Benjamin wanted to experience the magical world. Harry and I didn't know what to do and we didn't want to force one or the other to do something they don't want to, therefore we gave them what they wanted. Benjamin was transferred to Hogwarts after Harry talked to the headmaster and Riley was able to keep her present status.

Now, today is there 18th birthday and I can't help but feel that they are growing up way too quickly.

"What are you thinking about sweetie?" Harry said while giving me a kiss on the cheeks.

"Our children" I answered.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" He mention holding on to me. "But no matter what, they are still our little babies. Now come one and stop sitting here, Riley is looking for you down stairs." He said picking me up.

"Harry! Put me down!" I screamed out of shock. "Or else…"

"Or else what?" He said teasing me.

"Or else you're sleeping alone for the next two months." I said with a smirk and immediately, Harry place me down, "That's what I thought."

"You're so mean…" Harry muttered while nuzzling for a kiss.

"Ahem, jeez I think you guys can't get any mushier together." A girl's voice spoke.

"Riley!" We both shouted in shock.

"Yes, that is my name." She said smiling at us. "Any who, if you two would stop your loving for a minute, mom I need to talk to you." She told us and walked out.

"I'll be right there dear." I shouted while Harry tried to sneak up on me again. "Harry! Not now…save it." I told him with a wink before leaving him there alone.


	2. Surprise Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything other then plot and made up characters. **AN:** OMG! Thanks for the lovely reviews! I will have a personal respond to each reviewer in the next update. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Surprise Surprise!**

I slowly walked downstairs to see Riley. She was sitting alone in the kitchen and by the look on her face she was worried about something.

"Hey sweetheart" I said as I enter the kitchen

"About time, I thought you and dad would never finish." She said teasingly as I felt a blush creeping up my face.

"Riley!" I yelled, embarrassed

"What? It's true. You two are at it like bunnies! I'm surprise I don't have anymore little siblings running around." She pointed out.

"Moving on! What did you need to talk to me about?" I said desperately to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, that." She replied, the tone of her voice dropping.

"What is it?" I asked a bit worried.

"I-I-Igotintooxforduniveristy" she said way too fast for my old ears.

"Riley? Can you try to speak a bit slower so you're old mother here can understand what you are trying to say?" I asked her nicely as I saw her blush a bit.

"I got accepted to Oxford University" she said much slower this time.

"Oh dear! Congratulation honey! I'm so proud of you!" I said as I gave her a tight hug, "Honey, this is good, why are you so…" and then it hit me. She got into Oxford meaning she will move out, "Oh…" I said knowingly.

"Oh…is right." She said, "I know you would get it mom. So, are you upset?" She asked.

"Upset? Why would I be upset? My daughter got accepted into one of the world's finest school. I'm thrill and no where near upset." I told her.

"But it means I have to move out and live on my own, something I've always wanted to do. However, I know you and dad don't like that idea, especially dad." She pointed out.

"Oh, Riley, I believe you are enough to take care of yourself and I don't want to keep you away from your dream of going to Oxford. I don't like the fact that my babies are all leaving me," I said with a teasing smile, "but I can manage because you guys are all grown up now and need to make a life of your own on your own." I said while giving her a hug.

"Thanks for understanding mom. You always do." She said returning the embrace, "And mom?" she asked, "We aren't leaving you. We'll be around and plus like someone great once told me, 'no matter what we do, no matter where we'll be, we're in her heart'" she said smiling at me and continues, "As she is in ours." She finished and I can feel myself tearing up.

"I love you Riley" I told her, "And so does your father. He'll understand. Just let me talk to him."

"I love you too mom, and thank you" she smiled.

"Hey! Do I get some loving too?" a man's voice spoke.

"No, not for you Benny" I called out with a smirk. My other child was standing there in a nice suit for the party with his messy dark brown hair and illuminating green eyes that he got from his father. 'Those eyes will break a lot of girls' heart' I thought to myself.

"Oh, I see how it is. I always knew you love Riley better. It just hurts to hear you actually admit it. Oh, oh can you hear it…" He said to me as I gave him a blank expression, "it's my heart shattering into many pieces." He finished as Riley cracked up.

"Oh please, Ben. That's getting a bit old, even for you!" I heard Riley say.

"Pssh, I'm sorry my jokes aren't good enough for you, but it's not like you do any better you bookworm!" he said and immediately regretting his words.

"What's wrong with being a bookworm Benjamin Trey Potter?" I demanded using his full name.

"Uh, nothing but I know that my father fall for the best of them all." He said with his charming smile.  
"Nice save Benjamin!" Riley said between giggles.

"Very smooth honey, very smooth." I told him and started making my way back to the party.

"I try for you mom. Anyways," he said and turn back to Riley, "you coming back to the party? Brad is looking all over for you. Yet he doesn't know to look in the kitchen?" I heard Ben tell his sister.

"No…I don't want to talk to him right now." I heard Riley say before I was too far to dear anymore.

After a few minutes of walking around and mingling with the guests I bumped into Brad.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Potter" he started apologizing.

"Its' okay. Don't worry, Brad." I told him.

"Oh, may I ask if you've seen Riley?" he asked nervously

"No, I haven't. Why, is something the matter?" I asked curious about their relationship.

"That's what I like to know. She won't talk to me and whenever I ask her she snaps at me. I don't know what's wrong and I'm worried." He said sadly.

"I'm sure she has her reasons. My Riley is not unreasonable."

"I know, thanks Mrs. Potter…I'll see you later." He said walking away.

"Brad…she's in the kitchen. Go talk to her." I mentioned

"Thank you" he said before rushing off.

"What was that about?" A voice asked as their arms wrapped itself around my waist.

"I think our daughter wants to break up with Brad." I told my husband.

"I always thought he was a wimp anyways." He replied.

"Harry! Brad is a nice boy." I defended, "He is just not right for her…" I finished.

"Either was, I still think he's a wimp." He said again as I just gave up and followed him back into the party.

**(In the Kitchen) **_narrative_

"Riley?" was the first thing Brad said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here?" Riley replied, surprised to see him there. "I thought you were talking to Julie at the party." She finished taking a sip from her tea.

"Is that what this is about? Me talking to another woman?" He asked her thinking she was jealous of his interaction with some other female that was not her.

"What are you on about?" she asked a bit irritated by his assumptions.

"You know well what I'm talking about Riley. Lately you've been ignoring me like I did something wrong yet you won't tell me what it is. Talk to me Riley. I really want to know what I did wrong." He told her, moving closer to her but it only resulted in her scooting away from him.

"Fine, we'll talk." She finally said turning to face him, "I'm not jealous of you talking to other women but I wish I was. I don't know what went wrong or maybe we just grew apart and I don't feel that chemistry we once had." She said sighing.

"You mean you don't love me anymore, that you have no more feelings…" Brad uttered sadly.

"Truth be told Brad, I don't think I was ever in love with you. I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to lie about my feelings either. I hope we can still be friends Brad because…" she kept going until he cut her off.

"No! Don't say it. I loved you Riley but I guess I was fooling myself this whole time thinking that you felt the same way too. Friends? Do you really believe that is possible? I think its best that we not see each other and maybe times from now we can be friends again but right now…good bye Riley. I wish the best on your birthday." He said and she could hear the kitchen door open and then closed shut.

She then sank down onto one of the kitchen's stool. She felt tears threaten to fall. She's not going to lie and say it didn't hurt to break up with Brad but she truly couldn't be that relationship any longer. She was lying to Brad and she was lying to herself and she didn't want that. She looked on the kitchen table and she spotted a small velvet box. She took it and opened it. In it were two simple silver bands for a man and a woman. She picked up one of them and read the engraving on it. It said 'This I Promise You' and she smiled because this was their song. She thought that theses were promise rings that Brad was hoping he could have given her before all this happened but decided to leave her with them either way. She started crying…

"Riley, everything is going to be ok honey." Harry said as she stood behind her.

"How can you be so sure dad?" she asked him as he faced him to see that her mother was there as well.

"Because Riley, you have me and your father, even your brother here to support you through it all" Hermione told her while giving her a warming hug.

"It hurts mom. I don't know why. I put up such a brave face when I told him those harsh things but now it hurts it really does." She said while sobbing into her mother's shoulders.

"It hurts love because if you want to admit it or not, you still have feelings for him. You may not love him but you have feelings for him. Time will mend things Riley, and then you'll see that there will be that one person right for you." Harry uttered coming up beside the two.

"I wish I can find love like yours." She said looking at her parents.

"You'll find your love." Harry said reassuringly. "Now come on, we have a birthday cake to cut and serve." He finished taking his girls back to the party.

The atmosphere of the party really did lighten up Riley's mood and she was glad that her parents were there to help her through all her problems. She looked over to see her brother Ben enjoying her time as well and is glad that he was there to make her smile although she would never say it. Today both she and Ben turn 18 and getting the surprise of their life.

"Benjamin Trey Potter!" Hermione shouted to catch Ben's attention, "Do you want to get your surprise or not?"

"Yes mother!" he replied excitedly

"Ok, this is from both your father and I" she said and gave him a small box. He looked at it like it was the weirdest thing ever for his parents to give him jewelries. However, when he opened it, it was a key…

"Mom…dad…" he looked at it confused.

"Open the front door and you'll get the rest of it." Harry said smiling widely. Ben rushed towards the door and pulled it open to reveal a shiny black BMW 3 series.

"Are you two serious…" Ben asked reluctantly

"Dead serious" Hermione said, "Happy Birthday sweetie."

"Thanks mom," Ben said giving her a hug, "Thanks dad" and giving Harry a hug.

"Ok love, it's your turn." Harry said turning to face Riley. He slowly pulled out a similar box that Ben got but this one came along with a black folder.

"Oh, she got a car too?" Ben said excitedly.

"We'll see." Harry told him, "Go on, and open it."

Riley slowly lifted the lid and saw a key within it. She herself thought it was a car as well, but she wasn't excited for a new car like Ben was. If it was up to her, a dinner party with her family was perfectly fine with her.

"Open the folder as well dear…" Hermione told her as she saw the expression her daughter's face. Riley did what she was told. As she opened it she gasped.

"What is it?" Ben asked out loud.

"Its…its but why, how…" she asked looking at her parents.

"What is it? What is it? I want to know…" Ben said like a four year old.

"It's a contract to a flat in Oxford…under my name." Riley

"What!" Ben yelled. "She gets a flat? And I got a car? No fair!" Ben complained while Riley was still in shock.

"Benjamin. Can you keep still for a moment? The reason why your sister got a flat was because she got into Oxford University. So it's a gift for both her birthday and her acceptance." Hermione explained.

"Mom!" Riley yelled at the mention of her acceptance to the school.

"Its ok love, I know about it already. I was against it at first but I had to have your mother hit some senses into me for me to realize that my daughter is going to one of the best school ever. You're mother and I didn't know what to really get you for it and figured that a flat near the campus would help therefore we went searching for one. We hope you like it." Harry told her.

"Thank you so much dad for understanding. And I love it!" She said rushing to give both her parents a hug.

"Wow, I wish I had parents that got me gifts like those!" a woman's voice said in the crowd. Hermione looked around and BAM there she was…

"Oh my god! LUNA!" Hermione yelled…


	3. New and Old Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then the plot and the new characters! **

AN: Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Also I promise I'll answer the reviewers in this update so here they are!

**-RAWR-:** haha yes, its a sequel and I'm glad you are hooked already! Makes me happy! Means I'm doing ok! Thanks for reading! haha don't check your updates soo late! Just wait!

**HHR Its what I believe:** I'm glad you enjoyed Love Bond but I hope for this one to be better! Thanks for reading!

**NikkyB**: Thanks for reading both Love Bond and this! I will try to update each chappy soon!

**myman-harry526:** hahaha really? It was just a random date i picked! But hey! go you! hahah glad you like it so far!

**lili-potter8907**: hahah I have great plans for you guys! I wish to make this story even better! haha don't worry about rushing me to update. I think it actually help me update faster! xP

ok now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- New and Old Faces**

"_Wow, I wish I had parents that got me gifts like those!" a woman's voice said in the crowd. Hermione looked around and BAM there she was… _

"Oh my god! LUNA!" Hermione yelled…

"Yes, that is I." Luna came out from the crowd with a wide smile. Hermione then ran over to her and suffocate her with a massive hug. "Dear Lord, I shouldn't have come out yet! I'm being murdered already!" Luna choked out.

"I'm so sorry Luna! I'm just so excited that you are back! What has it been? About 17 year? Why didn't you ever come back to visit." Hermione filled her with many questions.

"Ahh, Hermione's many questions. It never gets old, but about that, it's a long story that I have to tell you some other time." Luna told her.

Yes, Hermione's dear friend Luna Lovegood or now Luna Longbottom, has returned. Luna has gotten married to Neville a month after Harry and Hermione's wedding. It came to everyone's shock that Luna was already pregnant when she walked up the aisle to her true love.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh my god Luna, you're-"_

"_Yes I am…" Luna said with a smile._

"_How?" Hermione questioned in disbelief._

"_Hermione, I'm sure you know how a baby is created or do you need me to talk you through the steps. You are a doctor anyways." _

"_No! Of course I know how! For god sake Harry I just did it-" Hermione said before being cut off._

"_What! You two just did it again? In a church? Was the 2 weeks in Greece not enough?" Luna commented teasingly. _

"_No, no, no, no! Of course it wasn't enough but I wasn't dump enough to do it in a church! I'm better then that Luna." Hermione explained while Luna gave her a funny expression, "Don't look at me like that!"_

"_Like what?" Luna asked innocently._

"_Like you just caught me doing something naughty" Hermione told her which caused Luna to bust up laughing._

"_Oh dear, Hermione I can't believe you said that with a straight face. Haha!" Luna said while still laughing._

"_Anyways, back to our pervious topic shall we. I was saying that Harry and I have a baby as well." Hermione said as a matter-a-fact._

"_Wo, hold up and rewind! Did you say that you're pregnant too?" Luna confirmed and Hermione nodded. "Oh wow, this is great! Our kid is going to be the same age! We have to so hook them up Hermione!" Luna continued happily._

"_Haha, what makes you think it's a boy and a girl already. What happens when they are of the same sex?" Hermione asked a bit amused._

"_Don't worry! Knowing our luck Hermione, I'm going to have a boy and you a girl. Wouldn't that be splendid?" Luna asked excitedly._

"_If you say so Luna, but for now you need to be ready so you can go marry the man you love." Hermione said with awe in her voice._

"_Oh no Hermione. I don't love him…I just like him." Luna said with a straight face. Hermione's face though was in total shock after she heard it and didn't know what to say. Luna however could only laugh at the situation, "I'm only joking Hermione. I love him very much but dear, you should have seen the look on your face…it was priceless." Luna said and left, leaving Hermione standing there cursing at Luna under her breath. However, Hermione too follow Luna outside to see her friend finally settling herself down with the one she loves. _

_**End Flashback**_

After that day Luna and Neville moved to New Zealand due to Neville's job. She left and never came back but Hermione and her still kept in contact and talk to each other at least once every day. There was one summer where Hermione convinced Harry to go to New Zealand but that was about nine years ago. Hermione is definitely glad to see her best friend back in down. Hermione also found out that Luna was right, and she did have a baby boy who she gave birth to three weeks after Hermione's twin were born. Hermione is not sure if she still remember about the whole situation on playing match maker for their children, but she would just like to let things flow on their own.

"So Luna, where's Neville and Clark?" Hermione asked knowing Clark is her son.

"Oh, Neville is over there talking to some old friends and Harry. Clark, will come by later because he has to pick up his girlfriend." Luna mentioned

"Girlfriend huh? She flew all the way over here with him?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Unfortunately. She said she was out here to visit relatives and the college she was going to later this fall. To me, Clark can do much better then her but I guess it's his choice not mine. Anyways, as much as the topic of me and my family is very fascinating, I want to know how have you been?" Luna asked on a more serious note.

"Oh, I've been great. Riley is going to Oxford University this fall and Benjamin is name co-partner with Harry's new company, but don't tell Benjamin yet." Hermione told Luna.

"Wow, new company? What happen to Jily's Café?" Luna asked.

"Oh, its still there, but Harry opened a new clothing line P&G…" Hermione explained with a proud smile for her husband accomplishments.

"P&G! Are you serious? I love that brand! I can't believe you guys are the designer!" Luna said excitedly.

"Harry is, not me. I'm still that boring friend of yours who is a doctor." Hermione told her.

"Aw, its ok girl…you have one hot husband who can dress himself and others…" Luna mentioned, licking her lips trying to catch Hermione's attention and she did.

"LUNA! Let me remind you that HE is MY husband and you have your own!" Hermione replied pretending to be protective of her husband.

"Oh please. What did I teach you about sharing Hermy?" Luna said teasingly.

"Urgh! I thought that name was history!" Hermione grunted.

"Well honey…you thought wrong." Luna told her as she walk by and smack Hermione's bottom, "Sorry, old habit." She finished with a wink and was off to find her husband.

"I'm so glad you're back…you little bitch!" Hermione uttered before following Luna.

**(At the front door)**

Riley was standing by the front door just trying to get away from the crowed room near by. She was very happy that everything seems to be going well today except for the whole Brad ordeal. She was just sitting by the piano when the door bell. She decided to get it herself since everyone else was too busy chatting others up. She slowly walks over to her large double front door and she can already hear the people on the other side talking. She opened the door and there stood a couple. They were about her age but the girl seems a bit too…but she couldn't finish her thought.

"Oh look, they even have a maid dear." The girl said out loud and took off her coat, tossing it in Riley's hands. Riley stared at her in disbeliefs but she didn't want to work up the energy to yell at her. The girl continues to walk on while the guy stood back to apologize.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's never been to a house like this before." The guy said.

"Don't worry about it." Riley replied putting the coats up.

"Uh, this is the Potter's residence correct?" He asked her.

"Yes, it is. Everyone is in the other room." Riley told him and pointed him to the next room.

"Come on dear, don't talk to the maid. We need to talk to Mr. Potter!" The girl whined as she pulled the guy away. He gave Riley another sorry look.

"Poor guy…" Riley thought to herself.

Moments later the guy and girl made their way into the party. The guy was looking for someone but the girl was busy checking out the famous people who were there and the expensive things the house had.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you know the Potters" the girl commented.

"My parents are old friends with the Potters, but I haven't actually met them yet." The guy replied a tad bit annoyed. "Mother!" he then yelled to a women.

"Clark! There you are!" it was Luna who replied to the 'mother'. "Hermione, this is my Clark, I'm sure you remember. Clark, this is Hermione Potter, you probably don't remember her since it has been years since you last met her." Luna introduced them purposely ignoring his girlfriend.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter. It is nice to meet you again." He greeted giving her a hug.

"What a lovely boy Luna. Nice to meet you as well Clark…" Hermione replied and noticing the little nudges the girl is giving Clark, "And who is this lovely young lady, Clark?" Hermione asked politely.

"Oh, this is m-"

"I'm Clark's girlfriend, Michelle." The girl introduced herself, "I have to say Hermione your house is gorgeous, you must be very lucky to marry Harry Potter." She said loudly holding on to Hermione's hand. Hermione was taken aback by her comment and the nerve she had to call her on first name bases. Removing her hand from Michelle's grasp she spoke.

"Hello Michelle, I like to be addressed by Mrs. Potter or Dr. Potter. Hermione is only for those I _really _know and like. And yes, I'm very lucky to have married Mr. Potter but let me tell you dear, the luck goes both ways." Hermione lectured her with a stern face. She saw the girls face went from being overly excited to extreme embarrassment. Hermione could hear Luna trying to hold in her laugher but failing terribly. "Now Clark, let me take you to meet the rest of my family." Hermione said with a smile. Luna walked right beside and they gave each other a low five.

"That was wonderful Hermione! I love you for that!" Luna whisper softly.

"You better, and you're right…she's a bit…ehh" Hermione couldn't even finish the sentence. Behind them walked Clark and Michelle.

"From now on, can you please just keep quiet?" Clark asked her nicely.

"I didn't mean to say it back there. She's just being snobby because she's got Harry Potter!" she hissed at him.

"Just shut up!" he hissed back! She didn't replied and he was glad for that. They were walking towards a group of people and he knew at once who was Harry Potter. He has read about him and saw the pictures Michelle have shown. He had to say, other then his own father, he idolize Harry Potter for all the great work he has done. He was happy that their families knew each other.

"Clark, Michelle, this is Mr. Potter…my husband." Hermione introduced the three.

"Please to meet you Clark, Michelle." Harry gave both a handshake which Michelle was reluctant to release.

"This is my son Benjamin." Hermione continues to introduce her family.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ben uttered

"Like wise." Clark replied with a smile.

"I'm Michelle." She introduced herself trying to catch Ben's attention but he gave her none.

"Hi" was all he gave her and then continued to talk to his father.

"Last but not least…" Hermione said as she walked up to a girl who had her back to them, "This is my daughter and also Ben's twin sister, Riley" Hermione said and the girl turned around at her name. At the same time both Michelle and Clark was speechless because this was the girl that Michelle thought was the maid. Oh how wrong she was.

"Hello, I'm Riley, as you probably know. Nice to meet you again." She said smiling at the two.

"I'm terribly sorry about what happen earlier…" Clark started

"No problem. Don't worry about it." Riley replied.

"It's not our fault dear. She opened the door and stood there like a maid. She could have said she was Harry Potter's daughter but she didn't, so it's her fault." Michelle said shamelessly.

"Wow, well I'm sorry but last I've heard not every who opens the door and stand there is considered maid and not everyone who lives in a big house has a maid. For your information, every Potter in this house do there own thing. We were raised to be discipline and not spoil brats." Riley told her looking at her in disbeliefs at what Michelle said. Michelle stood there in silence because this was the second time she has been scold at by both women in the Potter house hold. Riley then just ignored Michelle's stares and walked over to her friends after saying hello to the Longbottoms. Clark on the other hand was transfixed on Riley's intelligent way of snapping at others. There was something about Riley that got him thinking, but he didn't know what it really was. He ignored it and continued to mingle with the rest of the Potters.

"Hermione, I'm having Clark's Birthday Dinner at the Le Grande next Saturday and I wanted to invite your family to join us." Luna told her.

"What do you think honey?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know. I'm very busy but I _guess_ we can squeeze it in…" Harry replied teasingly.

"Well I wasn't going to take a 'no' for an answer so be there or else." Luna told them.

"Or else what Lovegood?" Harry asked demandingly.

"You don't want to know what else Potter, you just don't…" Luna replied with a proud smirk which caused Harry and Hermione to look at each other worryingly, and then they all just had a good laugh about it.

"Of course, we'll be there Luna." Hermione told Luna as both her and Harry sees the last of their guest out. "Oh wait, where are you guys staying?" Hermione asked as she walked Luna to the car and waited as she got in.

"The old apartment for now until we find a nice place to move in," Luna said randomly. She saw the confused look on Hermione's face and continued, "Oh, didn't I tell you? We are moving back to London for sure…" Luna said and she saw Hermione open her mouth but nothing came out. "Ooops." Was all Luna said and they were off leaving Hermione there stun.

"No you didn't Luna!" Hermione yelled after the car and she can see Luna's hand waving goodbye, "God, I missed you!" she then said to herself.


	4. What a Day

**Disclaimer-** i don't own anything other then the plot and the new characters i made up.

**AN**: I want to thank everyone who is still reading this story! I love your reviews, and i promise to answer them in my next update!

* * *

**Chapter 4- What a Day**

The next day Harry and Hermione was going to take Riley to see her flat for the first time. Riley was so exited that she didn't even bother getting ready for anything.

"Riley honey," Harry told his daughter, "As beautiful as you look in anything, you might want to go put on something other then your pjs dear." Harry told her. She blushes a deep red and ran back up stairs.

"Wear something nice because we have lunch with the Longbottoms today." Hermione shouted to her as she just came out of the kitchen. She turn to husband and gave him a kiss on the lips, "And you need to call Ben to remind him about lunch or else he's going to be half way to China by now with that new car. Maybe it was a bad idea to get him that. Now my son won't come home!" Hermione told Harry.

"Don't worry, I charm the car so I know where exactly he is." Harry told her with a proud smile. Hermione gave him a 'I can't believe you did that to our son but I'm proud of you' look, "but I'll go call him now…" Harry said after he saw her expression.

"Yeah, you go do that." Hermione commented.

Minutes later, Riley walked down stairs in jeans and a horizontal blue and white stripes shirt.

"Now that looks better." Harry said meeting his daughter at the stairs.

"Thank you dad, but I didn't think my duck filled pjs was that bad" Riley whined to her father who just laughs at her.

"Riley honey, you're not four anymore. Must I remind you that you turned 18 yesterday? None of this little whining is going to work anymore." Harry told her and walked away.

"Hey! You're suppose to love me and listen to what I say daddy!" Riley said running up to her father and grabbing one of his arms.

"I do love you, but that doesn't mean I have to listening to your silliness." Harry said tapping her nose.

"Mom!" Riley protested, "Dad is picking on me." She said walking to Hermione.

"Harry, stop picking on her…" Hermione said.

"See, mom loves me." Riley cuts in.

"Without me." Hermione finished with a smirk.

"Hey! You both are so mean. No wonder you guys make the perfect match" Riley told her parents and walked away.

"Hey, we're parents. That's our job." Harry told his daughter and she just turned around and poke out her tongue. "Love you too!" Harry shouted back now that she was out the door.

"Let's get going. Don't want to be late with the Longbottoms later on or you know what Luna might think." Hermione said, putting on her coat with Harry's help.

"Let her think that. Its amusing seeing you struggle to come up with excuses to cover something we didn't do…yet." Harry commented with a charming smile.

"Hey, Riley is right. You are mean!" Hermione replied swatting his arm.

"No, I'm nice. Very nice. You know why…" Harry told her; "because I do this to my wife…" he finished and kissed her passionately.

"Ummm, very nice indeed…" Hermione replied with a soft moan but before anything else can happen Harry's phone rang. "You got to be kidding…" Hermione breathed out.

"Sorry honey." Harry said with an apologist smile. "Hello" he answered, "yes, uh huh, what do you mean? Fine, I'll come in." Harry finishes and saw Hermione's disappointing look.

"Are you going to lunch then?" Hermione asked.

"I won't dream of missing it." Harry said hugging her. "Plus, I don't want my wife to kill me would I?" Harry finishes.

"Yeah, you don't. I'm a doctor so I know what to do so that no one will ever find you." Hermione replied with a wicked smile which scared Harry for a bit. "Moving on, I'll take Riley and you can just meet us at Mitchell's for lunch. Remember 12 o'clock!" Hermione reminded him.

"I love you Hermione and don't you forget that." Harry said with a kiss and walked her out the door.

"Don't you forget it…" Hermione said teasingly, "And I love you more." Hermione finished.

"So, are we going or not?" Riley interrupted.

"Yes we are, but you're father will not be joining us." Hermione told her.

"Why not?" Riley asked.

"He got a call from work and he needs to be in." Hermione explained.

"He's the boss. Why does he have to do everything? I mean he has employees for a reason right?" Riley suggested.

"You ask him. You have to know that your father likes to do things his way and no other way." Hermione told her daughter.

"He listens to you and does things your way…" Riley told her.

"Not all the time honey." Hermione replied with a smile. Hermione didn't want to talk about it anymore and ushered her daughter into the car so they can be off. Hermione was determining to make today a special mother and daughter day. About thirty minutes in the car talking about how excited Riley was to go to Oxford to get her lawyer's degree, Hermione pulls next to a street. They were there.

"Here we are. You're new home for the next ten year." Hermione said jokingly.

"Mom! Our house will always be my one and only home. This is just a temporally thing." Riley said with a smile.

"So do you like it?" Hermione said walking up to her daughter.

"I love it already and I haven't even seen the inside." Riley said giving her mother a warm embrace.

"Well, let's go in then. You have the keys." Hermione suggested

"That I do!" Riley said excitedly. She slowly unlock the door and made her way inside gasping at the already furnish apartment. "You guys did all this?" She turned around and asked. Hermione just simply nodded. "You guys rock!" she finished, running to hug her mother and ran around to check out the different places. The flat was a simple cream color with different shades of green decors making it seem like the nature outside was brought to life in the newly furnish home. The kitchen wasn't big but it wasn't small either, just the perfect size for a girl like Riley. Riley ran upstairs to check out the room and notice that there were two. The look of confusion spread across her face.

"Mum, I know you and dad love me but two bedrooms?" she asked.

"You wish Riley. The other room is there for your new roommate." Hermione answered walking up the stairs.

"Roommate? You mean I have to share this place?" Riley said teasingly to her mother. "Who is it?" she asked.

"You'll see. She is supposed to come by in a bit to check the place out as well. Her name is Madison Pattering. She's your age I believe and is also attending Oxford this fall." Hermione told her daughter.

"Wow, you did a whole background check on the poor girl?" Riley commented.

"Me? No. Your father did of course, didn't want his daughter to be living with some nut case." Hermione replied.

"Right." Was all Riley said.

Before their conversation could have gone any further the front door bell rang, notifying them of a new guest. Riley slowly walked over to the big white classic style door and opened it, revealing a girl about 5'7 with curly blonde hair dressed in simple jeans, a thin hugging tee shirt and some matching flats. Before Riley could say much the girl introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Madison Pattering, your new roommate." She said as a matter-of-fact.

"Oh yeah honey, she's also American." Hermione said from the back. Riley heard it and thought that now it makes more sense. No one in England would go around dressing that lightly. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and replied.

"Hi, I'm Riley Potter and this is my mother Hermione Potter." Riley told the girl. Madison just stood there shell shock of the information.

"You-you're a Riley Potter, as in Harry Potter's daughter?" Madison asked.

"Oh, she's-" Hermione started but was cut off by her daughter.

"A witch. I figured." Riley said with no surprise.

"I talked on the phone with your mom here but she never mention…" Madison started to say.

"Yeah, my parents don't like to reveal their identity much." Riley replied, "Do you want to come in and look at the place?" she asked moving out of the way for Madison.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I came off as a groupie but I grew up hearing Harry Potter's stories and this is just a surprise to me." Madison explained.

"It's ok Madison." Hermione told her.

"Oh, you guys can call me Maddie. It's easier then Madison." She suggested.

"Ok then Maddie, how would you like to join us for lunch?" Hermione asked seeing the delighted smile on the young lady's face.

"Oh, if I'm not intruding." She shyly implied.

"Oh no, not at all, and plus you and Riley can get to know each other." Hermione told her.

"Yeah, it would be great if you came with. I've always wanted to see what the states are like." Riley cut in with a smile.

"Oh, if you two insist, I would love to join you guys for lunch." Maddie replied.

Hermione took the two girls around the flat once more to show them details of different things and such. After about an hour or two of chatting and touring it was time for lunch. The three slowly got themselves ready before heading off.

**(At the Longbottom's)**

"Clark!" Luna yelled towards the bathroom door. "You get your little behind out of that bathroom right now or I'll drag it out for you!"

"Coming, coming!" Clark said walking out of the bathroom. "See mother, if you listened to me and got two rooms this would have not happened." He finished with a grin.

"You wish. I'm not giving you any chances of sneaking that _girl_ into your room and doing adult activities." Luna said with a straight face, "And plus, we are only here for a couple days. We found a house and we are moving soon." Luna finished.

"Why didn't we stay at the Potter's? I mean, you know them pretty well." Clark asked curiously.

"It's not like they didn't offer, but trust me dear. With Harry and Hermione in that house, you don't want to be any where near it." Luna told him still with a straight face, causing her son to laugh out loud.

"Fine, I can never win with you anyways." Clark said and walked away.

"People should realize that sooner so I don't have to waste my time making them look like a fool." Luna said as a matter a fact. Right after Luna said this there was a knock on the door. "Would you get that Clark." Luna told her son. Clark slowly opened the door where he was greeted with a crushing hug and a very passionate kiss. Luna stood there with her eyes wide and her mouth open. She couldn't believe the nerve this _girl _had to do such things in front of her.

"Oh mum, I invited Michelle to lunch with us." he said giving his mother the 'she kind of invited herself look.'

"Great…" Luna said pulling a fat fake smile and returning to her son a 'I'll talk to you about this later.'

"Cool, we are going to have a blast, aren't we Clark?" Michelle uttered getting close to Clark again.

"Stop, my mum is here." Clark said pushing her off him.

"Clark, get your father and lets go. We are already late as it is." Luna mentioned walking outside. The trip there was the longest thing Luna has ever experienced. Michelle did not stop talking at all from the moment she got in the car to the moment they arrived at their destination, and the whole time Neville was trying real hard to hold in his laughter which caused Luna to become more frustrated.

Their family plus Michelle slowly made their way into the restaurant to see that Hermione and her kids where already there. Hermione spotted Luna and her frustrated facial expression and he knew exactly why when she saw the girl that dare be rude in her house last night.

"Luna, Neville, glad you guys can make it." Hermione greeted them.

"Sorry we're late. We had some complications along the way." Neville told her. Hermione looked at Luna and can't help but smile when she mouthed 'kill me.'

Everyone then took their seat, but before anyone can actually sit down Ben and Harry made their appearances. Ben started to make his way over to the empty seat next to his sister but was denied.

"Sorry little brother, but this seat is taken." Riley told him.

"By who?" Ben asked.

"By me…" A voice spoke up behind Ben causing him to turn around. Ben was speechless for second before he moved to the side for the beautiful girl. Riley saw her brother's reaction to her new roommate and decided to help him out.

"Ben, this is my roommate Madison Pattering" she said to her brother, "And Maddie, this is my little brother Benjamin Potter." she finished.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Riley and Mrs. Potter." Maddie said reaches out for a hand shake.

"The pleasure is all mine…" Ben told her taking her hand, "And I hope that my mother and my dear sister here didn't mention anything too horrible about me." he finished make her laugh a bit.

"Nothing horrible. Just good things." she replied with a smile in which he returned.

"Well, lets sit down and have lunch shall we?" Ben said while pulling out her chair for her and taking the seat right across.

Back to the group, everyone finally took a seat with Luna and Neville across from Hermione and Harry while Michelle hurriedly took a seat next to Benjamin forcing Clark to sit next to Riley.

"So Benjamin, what do you do?" Michelle flirted out right.

"Uh, I just got out of school so I don't work yet, and you can call me Ben" he answered awkwardly.

"That's so nice not to work yet Ben!" she continued but this time placing her hand atop of Ben's. Ben felt uncomfortable with her flirty actions and immediately removed his hands from under hers and switch conversation back to Madison.

"So Madison, are you going to Oxford with Riley here?" he asked interested.

"You can call me Maddie and yes I'll be attending Oxford this fall." she answered kindly.

"Awesome. I notice you don't have a British accent are you not from around here?" Ben continues.

"No, I'm from the states. California to be exact." she explained with a smile.

"Oh, I've been there once. Nothing really that exciting Ben." Michelle budded in.

"Excuse you, no asked for your opinion." Riley spoke up causing Ben, Maddie and even Clark to slip a chuckle or two at her comment. Michelle shot death glares towards Riley but wasn't able to reply with anything. "Yeah that's what I thought." Riley finished causing more laughter at the table.

"Guess the kids are enjoying each other's company." Harry said knowingly.

"Yeah everyone but Michelle's" Luna told him and the adults smile amongst themselves.

"Come on, she can't be that bad. I mean, yesterday she was just excited to meet us." Hermione said and Harry agreed.

"Ah, she's not that bad trust me. She's absolutely detestable and he drives me nuts Hermione. I don't know how Clark puts up with her." Luna complained.

"Love blinds things other can see but you can't." Hermione told her.

"No, no. That…" Luna pointed to Michelle and continues, "is not love my dear friend. That…" she pointed again, "is stupidity wrapped in a nice package." she finished earning her a nasty look from Hermione. "What? Its true."

"Lets go get some food shall we. I'm starving as it is." Harry said suddenly.

"Good idea mate." Neville agreed and stood up follow by his wife and Hermione.

"Kids, we are going to get some food are you guys coming." Hermione asked looking at the young group. They all turn from their conversations and got up.

"Clark, I don't want to get up. Can you go get me some salad please." Michelle spoke up giving him the puppy dog look. Clark just nodded and left with everyone else leaving Michelle regretting not getting up herself.

"How long have you been with her anyways?" Riley asked suddenly.

"What-oh it's been almost a year now." Clark replied awkwardly.

"Oh I see." was all Riley said as she walked over to the food table.

"You with anyone?" Clark asked following her.

"You know it's not a good idea to try to ask me out when your girlfriend is sitting over there." Riley teased, witnessing his blushing "I'm just messing with you, and no I'm not with anyone, well not anymore." she told him.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear." Clark told her but all she did was smile. The two continue on with a small conversation in which both were enjoying. After a while has passed and they had gotten their food they made their way back to the table.

"How can a guy as nice as you and not bad looking either be with her. No offence." Riley told him as a matter a fact.

"Well…I don't know. Maybe it's a guy thing." He replied giving her a smile as she rolled her eyes. He wouldn't admit it but he was happy at the fact that she said he was good looking. As they finally reach their table they all took their perspective seats.

"Here you go…" Clark said putting the salad plate down for Michelle.

"What took you so long?" She replied. On the other side Riley gave her a disgusted look of annoyance and Clark saw it and mouth 'its okay' to her.

As everyone regain their seats and start up more topics for a conversation, Michelle was getting frustrated that no one is speaking to her. Not even her own boyfriend who was busying himself with small talk with the Potter daughter. Therefore, she enhance her flirtiness with Ben trying to catch his attention while making Clark jealous, which didn't work very well. Riley was so annoyed by Michelle that she had to do something.

"Michelle, that's your name correct?" she asked suddenly surprising everyone, "You know you can stop with the flirting towards my brother because it's getting really annoying and the fact that your boyfriend doesn't seem to care if you're talking to another guy." she said looking for a reaction…

"Why you-"

"Wait, let me finish. It's rude to interrupt someone you know…" Riley continues seeing the girl blush with fiery, "I want to give you an advice on my brother, give it up! He obviously don't give a damn what you talk about and trust me when I tell you that you are NOT his type." Riley explained, "so shut it with your lame act and just sit there." Riley finished proudly. Riley is a very nice girl and only a certain type of people can get her to fuse like that.

"You go girl!" Luna said a bit too loudly making Clark shoot her a glare.

"I'm sorry Clark, but I had to get all of it off my chest. She was starting to really bug me and not many people can really do that. She's one of a kind I tell you. You can hate me for embarrassing your girlfriend publicly but I'm not sorry for saying any of it." Riley told him and walked away. "Bye everyone, I think I had enough for today. Thanks for the lovely lunch Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom." She uttered before walking away.

Everyone sat there looking from where Clark was sitting to where Riley has left. Speechless, Luna looked at Hermione and smile and Hermione knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Luna, don't mess with anything." was all Hermione said and Luna shrugged and return to her lunch and so did everyone else. Everyone but Michelle who was thinking 'I'm going to kill her if that's the last thing I do.'


End file.
